


The eternity

by Cloudyjongho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Halloween 2020, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: In the 1950's London, two witches meet.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The eternity

Jaehyun leaned against the bar, fingers twitching with the magic circling in his veins. There were people everywhere around him, dressed in similar suits than he was. But Jaehyun's white button-up shirt he had put undernearth the brown vest was perfectly straight, not a single wrinkle on it, unlike what the slightly drunk men had.

He was sipping on a whiskey mindlessly, enjoying the saturday night like it should be enjoyed, in a pub. But somehow, today he felt a little more restless than before.

Jaehyun didn't know what has caused it. Was it the full moon that made werewolves restless? Because he knew the man few feet away from him was a werewolf, and he was fidgeting around. Why was the man in a pub when he could turn into a wild beast any moment, that Jaehyun didn't know.

He pulled the watch from his pocket and glanced at it, the time showing to be somewhere around eleven in the evening. 

The pub was dimly lit. Yellow lamps decorated the bar table, but otherwise candles lit up the space. Someone could burn themselves if they weren't careful.

The pianist was playing jazz, accompanied by a saxophonist. This was what rich peoples pubs looked like. Jaehyun wouldn't step even one foot in some other pub. The humans in there were filthy and never respected Jaehyun's request to have his personal space.

To be honest, nowadays when Jaehyun's emotions were too strong, he found controlling his magic very difficult. His fingers tingled just like they did now, the magic wanting to burst out and ease the pressure burning in Jaehyun's veins. It was exactly the same feeling, which was why Jaehyun was becoming more nervous than before.

He took another sip, letting the strong alcohol touch every nerve on his tongue and wash the saliva down his throat, leaving a pleasurable burn after it. That made Jaehyun feel alive.

He fixed his gaze at his own fingers and opened them, stretching every single finger as far as he could to ease the pain flaring inside him. He had no idea why was it so hard to control himself now, but it was dangerous. It always was, especially because of his eyecolor that tended to come out on its own even if Jaehyun didn't want to.

When he stretched his index finger, a small spark of magic escaped and crackled, burning a mark on the wooden table. Jaehyun looked up quickly, making sure no one saw, before he reached for the cigarettes in his pocket.

He lit one up, shielding it from the possible wind of an ac as the lighter's flame catched up and the cigarette's end began burning.

Smoking was so bad for him, but it was another way to make Jaehyun feel alive. 

The black magic inside him was more than enough to keep him living. He could never escape this world, even if he tried, even if he got killed by someone else. He was trapped with no way out.

He lifted the cigarette to his mouth, holding it elegantly between his two fingers and closed his lips around it, inhaling slowly and painfully. He kept the toxic, cancerous smoke inside his mouth, closing his eyes as he exhaled and blew it out. Jaehyun inhaled deeply, catching some atleast a bit pure air inside him before ruining himself even more.

The whiskey flushed away the disgusting taste of the cigarette and Jaehyun sighed. He opened his eyes again and let his gaze wander around the pub.

Someone bumped into him, making the glass of whiskey drop from Jaehyun's hand and break into dozens of sharp pieces, the strong liquid splashing and decorating the table.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" 

Jaehyun turned to look at the jerk that was now yelling at him.  
"Pardon?" He asked, his voice not even one drop interested. 

"Watch where you're going, weirdo." The man repeated, snarling, his yellow teeth showing and some saliva landing on Jaehyun's cheek.

Jaehyun closed his eyes. He needed to control himself before he lost it again. The black magic inside him was getting stronger, the intense burning now engulfing his whole body and making him shake.

"What if you look where you're going, so you don't push people who are just standing." Jaehyun answered, bringing the cigarette back to his mouth and inhaling. 

The man snarled and suddenly pushed Jaehyun, making him fall to the floor before the said man grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't try to annoy me. You can't take what I can give."

Jaehyun stared at the man, the burning in his fingertips turning into flames. He could hold it in only for so long anymore. 

Normally he would've found it funny that a human was so sure of beating Jaehyun up. He would've laughed if it had been any other day than today, but today sucked. He had the eternity to spend on this earth all on his own, so the days blended into weeks and weeks blended into months.

Jaehyun wasn't sure that for how long had his bad day lasted, was it a week or three months, but the disgusting bad breath that was fanning his face and the hands that wrinkled his perfetly straight shirt made it even worse.

You see, Jaehyun possessed dark magic. It was the unfortunate speciality he could not change no matter how hard he tried. Because once you have stepped on the dark side, once you have blended into the shadows and once you have let blood stain your hands, there was no way out.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?" The man yelled with his mouth so wide that Jaehyun saw his tonsils. More saliva splashed on his face, and Jaehyun closed his eyes.

A fist connected with Jaehyun's cheek, punching the delicate flesh, turning the skin red. 

If it was a normal day Jaehyun could've stood up and brushed this unfortunate event off like it was nothing. He could've ignored the human insulting him, but now, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

His self-control betrayed him, and Jaehyun's eyes changed color. His irises turned white and the pupil flexed to look like a cat's one. Jaehyun grabbed the man by his collars and threw him on the floor. The man scrambled up, eyes wide as saucers.

The flames in his veins had gotten too big, and when Jaehyun's hands connected with the man's body again, the magic burst out. 

Electricity and something very, very dark went through the man's body, making him spasm and scream in terror and pain. Jaehyun's lips were stretched into a snarl, and he couldn't stop.

The man couldn't fight back, but Jaehyun didn't know mercy anymore. Anger and the feeling of being overwhelmed clouded his senses and brains, making it impossible to stop and gain his control back.

Jaehyun was a skilled witch. He knew exactly how to use his magic and how to keep the dark side a safe distance away from his mind, but now, he was a full dark witch. 

Jaehyun kept on using his magic on the man, even if he had fallen unconscious minutes ago. He screamed and sent more and more magic on the man, destroying him completely. 

With a twitch of his finger or a twist of his wrist he felt himself use stronger and stronger magic. He was more powerful than ever, because the fear the other people in the pub were feeling fed him. 

But thank god, even if Jaehyun couldn't thank god anymore, after one particulally strong burst of black magic his body finally gave out. Jaehyun fell on the floor. He laid on his back and heaved and wheezed for air, abused lungs pleading and begging for some fresh air.

Jaehyun's body spasmed and his back arched for the last time, mouth opening wide to let out a scream before he relaxed completely.

The people were quiet and the air was so tensed that anyone could've cut it with scissors now. Jaehyun's chest rose fast, and he felt out of this world.

Someone's high pitched yell startled Jaehyun out of his high space and he scrambled up, pushing three women out of his way who screamed like they were the ones being killed. Jaehyun ran out, grabbing his suit's jacket from the stand while not slowing down at all, and then disappeared into the crowd of people.

It was dark, and he kept his eyes on the ground as he ran. He knew his eyes weren't back to normal so he couldn't really afford looking up.

When the pub got farer and farer away and Jaehyun was sure no one was chasing him, he relaxed into walk and pulled the jacket on. 

Fucking hell, he had totally lost control. That had never happened to him before, not even when he had been just a starter. But now, he had mutilated that man so badly that even he felt disgusted about it.

That was one more negative thing to add to his pile of worries.

Jaehyun's life couldn't get any worse from this. He was all alone, destroying himself with cigarettes and self-pity. What was his eternity going to look like if he was already this miserable?

Jaehyun saw yet another pub on his left. He had never visited this part of the city, he was very far away from the places he usually hung out at. 

His body and mind didn't need any more alcohol this week, but he wasn't even tipsy. He was nowhere near it, and he blamed the magic inside him for that. 

Jaehyun stepped inside the pub, not bothering to take off his jacket. He just walked in after checking that his eyes were normal.

The pub was big and fancy. It was even fancier than the one Jaehyun had been at. How hadn't he known about this?

Here the pianist and saxophonist were accompanied with a drummer and a guitarist. The song they played sounded nice, and actual chandeliers lit up the space instead of candles. Of course there were some to create a calm atmosphere, but the pub wasn't dark at all.

The couches were made from black, expensive leather, and had beautiful mahogany tables between them. The pub was very beautiful.

"A whiskey." Jaehyun said to a bartender as he approached the bar.

"With ice?" The bartender asked, but Jaehyun shook his head.

It didn't take long until Jaehyun received his whiskey. He took it and swirled it around in the class before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip. It tasted sweet, unlike the dry one at the last bar. Jaehyun decided he would never go back there, not because of the stunt he had just pulled but just because this pub was so much better.

He walked around in the pub, eyeing the paintings and decorations. He found a nice little room that was completely empty and very atmospheric. The fireplace crackled as Jaehyun sat down on the nice leather armchair.

He heard yelling from outside, but Jaehyun knew he was safe. They would never find him from here, and even if they did, he could just disappear through the fire. Well, in theory. He hadn't mastered that skill perfectly yet, so he could get burnt. But what was worse?

Jaehyun let himself swim in his self-pity as he took another gulp of the whiskey, enjoying as the warm feeling sank down his throat and to his stomach, warming up his whole body.

He pulled the clock from his pocket again and checked the time. It was a bit over twelve, but it didn't matter. Time passed so slowly when he had the eternity. Someone else would kill to live forever, but Jaehyun would give his both hands if that made him human again. Because humans could die. And humans found company, they didn't want to be alone. 

Who would want to be with Jaehyun? No one. He was a witch with dark magic. All other unnatural species hated witches, because they possessed so powerful magic. They were on top of the foodchain. But Jaehyun still felt like the prey.

He filled his mouth with another sip of whiskey and let his tongue douse every corner of his mouth with the strong alcohol. But Jaehyun didn't even grimace as his stomach burned again, the alcohol sinking down. 

Jaehyun was empty on the inside. He wasn't even sure if his heart still beat, because hell, he hadn't smiled in years. He hadn't felt anything else than despair, agony and sorrow ever since he discovered his immortality.

People ran past the pub again, yelling about a witch. A part of Jaehyun hoped they would come get him and burn him at the stake so atleast his body would leave this world. But they wouldn't come there.

"I guess they are after you?" A nice deep voice, a man's voice, said from behind him. Jaehyun didn't turn around, he didn't want to. He didn't need to.

"I guess they are," he started, staring at the fireplace.  
"But you never know." 

The man behind him chuckled and walked closer. Jaehyun still paid no attention to him, because maybe if he ignored the man he would leave.

"Alright. Let's pretend they're not." The man said, and Jaehyun heard him walk closer again.

Those words made him annoyed again, and he squeezed his left hand to a tight fist to keep himself calm. He didn't want to lose control and kill again.

"Don't speak more, I'm asking you nicely." Jaehyun hissed. He was sure the picture of the flames had burned on his retinas with how long he had stared at them.

The man walked closer and this time appeared before Jaehyun as he leaned against the fireplace. making Jaehyun look up. The man wore a huge smile, a white wrinkle-free button-up shirt that had few buttons open, and a black vest. His suit trousers were black too, and he had rolled the white shirt's sleeves up to his elbow, showing everyone his muscular and veiny hands.

The man also wore black, expensive-looking and shiny leather shoes. Jaehyun blinked, swallowed and looked up again, feeling a bit dumbfounded. He had never seen a man as handsome as this one was.

The man's hair was black and curled beautifully on the both sides of his forehead, showing the flawless skin in the middle. His eyes, that were as dark as the night, were paired with thick eye brows and a straight nose.

Jaehyun snapped out of it and he brought the glass to his mouth again, taking a sip. He needed more alcohol to deal with this now. 

"Hey there. I'm Johnny." The man said, pushing himself off the stony wall of the fireplace, and walking towards Jaehyun with slow steps, hands in his pockets.

Jaehyun just nodded, putting the whiskey down on the table on his right. He didn't want to give his real name out just in case this man was one of the people chasing him. 

But Johnny just sat down on the armchair next to Jaehyun's, and rested his hands on the arms of the chair. Jaehyun glanced at the watch that decorated his wrist. The man must be rich too.

"You know, it feels like I'm talking with myself." Johnny started again.

"I didn't invite nor ask you to talk." Jaehyun answered. He felt the familiar burning return to his veins.

Today was not his day.

"You just seemed to be in a bad mood, so I wanted to try make things better. Didn't know you'd be this bratty, though." Johnny said lazily, leaning against the chair. His lips played with a small smirk.

Jaehyun's nails sank into his skin. He felt himself start to shake again, and Johnny hadn't even insulted him yet. He was so, so sensitive now.

"Stop." Jaehyun warned Johnny, his eyes almost betraying him again. He hated this. He wanted home.

"Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to ease the tension in here. So, what are the guys outside chasing you for?"

Jaehyun closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
"Nothing you should be concerned about."

If he acted mean, maybe the handsome man would leave him. Maybe Johnny would go away.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to create a conversation. Don't be so mean." Johnny said, chuckling, and Jaehyun opened his eyes. He watched as Johnny stood up and walked few steps closer.

"I don't want to talk with anyone now, please." He said as kindly as he could, trying to get Johnny understand that he wanted to be alone, but it didn't seem to work.

Jaehyun had to fight against his eyes changing. He was shaking harder now, and the flames were back. He would snap if Johnny didn't stop talking. He was so oversensitive from what he had experienced at the other pub that snapping again wouldn't be far away if this continued.

"Yeah, no. Come on pretty boy, let me have my chance with you. You're so sensitive that you need someone to talk with so you don't go around destroying people." 

Jaehyun knew that wasn't mean. He knew Johnny wasn't trying to be mean or approach him to insult him, but it was still too much.

Jaehyun stood up faster than ever, his eyes back to the white cat-like ones again, and was about to hit Johnny with some spell, but his wrist was grabbed before he could do anything.

Johnny just smiled. He held Jaehyun's wrist and smiled.

Jaehyun was sure Johnny would've screamed and scrambled away, but Johnny didn't even flinch.  
"There your eyes are. Finally, I didn't want to annoy you more."

Jaehyun felt breathless. Johnny had annoyed him on purpose just to get his witch side out.

"Why?" Jaehyun asked dumbly.

Johnny just shrugged.  
"I had to get you snap again so you don't go around mad." 

"I was just fine until you came here," Jaehyun hissed, trying to pull his wrist free. Johnny didn't let go, so Jaehyun pulled more.

Johnny was tall. Jaehyun was always one of the tallest people, but Johnny towered even over him.

"Were you?" Johnny asked, a smug smirk on his face.

Jaehyun didn't want to admit anything, so he trashed and tried to get his hand free. Johnny's grip was too strong, so Jaehyun started using more strength.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Johnny said.

And that right there annoyed Jaehyun even more than he had before.

Black magic sparkled from Jaehyun's hands as he wanted to give Johnny a little shock. But before he could even try, his waist was grabbed and pulled forward.

Jaehyun lost his balance and stumbled forward, back crashing against the stone wall right next to the fireplace. Johnny was fast, so Jaehyun brought up his knee to kick Johnny in his nuts while the black smoke would engulf Johnny's chest, but again, he failed.

Johnny grabbed Jaehyun's thigh with his large hand, holding it against his own, and pinned Jaehyun's right hand against the wall, bringing his face so close to Jaehyun's that he could feel Johnny's breathing on his face.

"Don't. Even. Try, little witch." Johnny hissed, emphasizing every word.

Jaehyun swallowed, feeling vulnerable now. Maybe a bit scared too, because when he looked up, he saw Johnny's eyes. 

Johnny's irises were purple. Striking, bright purple, that looked like poison.

Johnny was a witch too, not just an ally.

"Watch your words, Johnny, I'm not exactly small." Jaehyun hissed.

Johnny chuckled dangerously, his hand squeezing Jaehyun's thigh harder.  
"In magic, compared to me, you are. Now calm down and don't try anything stupid."

"Who the fuck are you?" Jaehyun asked. 

Johnny was so fucking annoying. He was so annoying, that Jaehyun would like to cut him in pieces and throw him into ocean. But he would also like to kiss Johnny until he fainted.

That right there, was a new thought. Jaehyun had never in his life been in love or even had a crush, but somehow, he really wanted to kiss Johnny now.

"Me? I told you, I'm Johnny. And you're Jung Jaehyun, aren't you?"

How did Johnny know Jaehyun's birth name? He had changed it to Yoonoh, but yet Johnny know he was Jaehyun. That made him feel powerless.

"How do you know me?" Jaehyun hissed, fighting harder. Johnny was dangerous, that he knew now.

"I saw your ID when you bought the whiskey to help your emotionally distressed state." Johnny answered, now struggling a bit to keep Jaehyun still.

"I'm not emotionally distressed, you dumbfuck, let me go!"

"Stop fighting!" Johnny hissed back, pushing his own body right against Jaehyun's.

"No, I'm not going to-" 

Jaehyun was cut off by lips on his.

He froze. Was Johnny kissing him? Was he insane? They had literally met like ten minutes ago and Jaehyun was mad at him.

And why was Jaehyun answering to the kiss?

Jaehyun did indeed move his lips against Johnny's. He did indeed pull his hands off from Johnny's now weak grasp and locked them behind Johnny's neck, closing his eyes to feel the kiss better.

Johnny's hands came to rest on Jaehyun's waist, pulling him closer as his tongue slid inside Jaehyun's mouth. Their tongues fought, wrestling to decide who led the kiss, and Jaehyun let Johnny win. 

Johnny bit Jaehyun's lower lip, making his gasp and open his mouth a bit more. Johnny's hands traveled down to Jaehyun's ass, squeezing the soft flesh there before coming up to his waist again to pull him off the wall and push him to lay on the couch.

Jaehyun let him, and Johnny climbed on top of him while holding himself up by his hands, and they continued the kiss.

Jaehyun's hands traveled to Johnny's shoulders and chest to pull him closer by his shirt, the filthy kiss continuing until they couldn't breathe anymore.

Johnny pulled himself off, a string of saliva hanging between their mouths, and Jaehyun gasped for air. 

They were silent for a while, before Jaehyun spoke.  
"Wow, you should've told me you were here to kiss me. I wouldn't have fought against you." 

Johnny laughed.  
"It wasn't my plan. I just sensed that you were way too on the edge of snapping to go outside, so I came to help you spend some of that magic. I didn't know I would do it by kissing though."

Jaehyun smiled. He actually smiled, after so many years that he didn't even remember smiling felt like this.

"You know, I don't mind if you want to kiss again," He said, hooking his hand behind Johnny's neck again.

"Me neither."

Johnny dived back in, kissing Jaehyun's red and swollen lips again.

They spent that whole evening there, kissing like there was no tomorrow. But there always was a tomorrow for them.

But after that night, Jaehyun didn't mind being immortal anymore. Because he had Johnny who he could spend his eternity with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is something I wrote very, very quickly, because I had to hurry so the fic would still count as a halloween fix hahaha. The quality isn’t as good as I can do, because I didn’t plot but just let my mind fly free as I went forward, but I hope you still liked this! I wanted to write something for halloween, so this is my contribution hahah.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudyjjongie?s=21) and [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/Cloudyjongho)


End file.
